


Learning

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments when Mello and Matt learnt something together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 11 December 2009.

Mello looked at Matt from behind his sunglasses. Matt nodded, red strands falling over his eyes.

The car trembled a bit as Mello lifted his foot from the clutch and pushed the accelerator. He closed his eyes for a sec.

\- Open your eyes, Mel! C'mon!

Matt voice was calming over the sound of the engine. The old Camaro began to move slowly in the middle of the empty parking lot. The night was clear, the sign of the supermarket poured neon light over the asphalt, under a starry sky.

\- See it's easy, Mel!

Matt kept his hands over Mello's as he slowly tried to curve. Mello didn't like the idea of someone helping him to learn. But if it was Matt he could accept it. They went around the parking lot, like they were on their personal merry-go-round.

________________________________________________________________________________

When they met again, they had many things to teach to each other. Matt had learnt about patience, Mello had learnt how to live in a world without brick walls and a gate to separate them from what was outside.

It was a rainy night. Their apartment was dripping humidity from every single wall. Matt was sitting on the couch, his knees up. He wanted a beer. A damp cigarette was dangling from his lips. Mello was out, he had just healed from the burns and already was acting like a pissed off princess. Wanting this, wanting that. Doing this, doing that. Matt knew he just couldn't stop him, he was like a hurricane since he was just a brat. The door cracked open. There was the sound of wet leather and water dripping down and hitting the already wet floor.

\- Yeah c'mon add more dampness to this hole, Mels!

Mello glared at Matt and plopped in all his glorious wetness on the couch. Small water drops hit Matt right on the face.

\- Hey watch out!

\- Stop being such a cry-baby, idiot!

Matt took a drag from his cigarette. Being alone for years, waiting for the moment to meet Mello again just made him so freaking patient.

-Mpf.

Matt threw the cigarette into an almost empty can of beer and leaned forward Mello.

-I think you should learn not to be such a drama queen, Mels.

He ached for caressing those blond, wet hair, but he knew he had to wait for Mello's move. He had learnt the rules of the game a long ago. Mello growled lowly, and just the sound sent shivers down Matt's spine. It made him think that in the end, scars or not, Mello had never changed, not even a bit. He used to growl like that even when he was just a child. Matt chuckled. Mello passed a hand through his hair and grinned.

-Mh. When we were little you never talked back to me, Matty. You shouldn't do that, you know?

Matt had always liked to play with Mello.

-Then why don't you try to shut me up, uh Mels?

And it was weird 'cause having been apart for years meant that they lost each other in the most delicate moment of growth. Matt knew well that he wasn't the same child he was back at Wammy's, and he was sure that Mello knew that too. Just the blond continued to have such an influence on him, and he simply had understood that he couldn't go away any more, he didn't want to.

Mello looked at him from behind blond bangs. The couch cracked as he leaned forward till his face was just few inches away from Matt's.

The red-head couldn't help but to think that Mello was one of the more beautiful and at the same time dangerous creature he had ever met. Mello's teeth shone lightly in the half-light as he grinned.

-Mhh then I'll show you how I can shut you up, Matty.

Mello's tongue was warm over his lips. It tasted of chocolate and rain. As Mello bit his lower lip Matt moaned and couldn't help but to lick the blond's little and sharp teeth. Matt let his thoughts follow Mello's hand, down his chest, getting lost in soft curly red hair.

They had learnt long ago to touch each other, 'cause in the end they had always had only one another. It was natural as breathing.

Mello chewed his thumb's nail. The sound of Matt's fingers typing was filling the room along with the smoke. For once Mello had not asked Matt to smoke outside, nor he had yelled at him.

Matt swallowed. The presence of the blond was heavier than usual on his skin and in his mind. He shifted on the sofa putting the portable down on the floor.

Mello looked up from the papers he was reading, the same kidnapping plan, the same maps. It was tiring. But he had to keep focus, otherwise...

"Hey Mel! Mel please come here"!

Matt just couldn't help but reach out, 'cause even though it would have meant more pain the day after, he just couldn't accept to see his friend slipping through his fingers like that. Slipping into the neon-coloured night blinking behind the window. Slipping in a future which they didn't have any right to claim.

"Matt...don't..."

It was weird to feel so much uncertainty in Mello's voice, since when he could remember Mello's voice had always resonated firm in his life. Back at Wammy's, in Los Angeles or in Japan. It had always been a constant, the idea that Mello would have never wavered.

Matt didn't say anything, just lifted his goggles and set them aside. Mello sighed, why couldn't he just be stronger?

Setting the papers aside he got up and walked up to the couch. He closed his eyes letting his fingers tangle in Matt's hair. Touching one another had always been reassuring, it was like confirming that they weren't going anywhere, that they wouldn't abandon each other, as their parents had done, as even L had done in the end.

Matt pulled at Mello's wrist till the blond sat down on the couch by his side, then he cupped those pale cheeks with his hands.

"You are not going anywhere without me, right Mel"?

Mello felt the stings which had kept him up loosening and he hid his face against Matt's chest. It didn't matter to be weak now, it had never mattered in the end.

"You too don't go anywhere without me".

Matt pressed his lips over Mello's hair. As if he would go somewhere alone. Life had never taught them how to survive alone. 'Cause what Matt had learnt since a far away day back at Wammy's was that there would always be Mello at his side, even though he had to wait, even though he had to chase after him. 'Cause there are ties which can't be broken.

The red-head felt his heart skipping a bit as Mello hugged him.

As Mello felt Matt's arms encircling him he knew he had finally learnt, it had took him so many years, but finally he had learnt that simply there are things which don't get lost, things which you can distance or abandon no matter what.


End file.
